Kid: Lyoko
by Mnkyboy1991
Summary: Ever wonder how the gang met and began to fight evil? Well, this is my version of the tale.
1. Dodgeball

Ok, now for my version of how this whole saving-the-world routine got started...

DISclaimer: I own nothing of Code Lyoko...at all...

yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo

It all begin in 3rd grade...

Ulrich and Odd were quickly dominating every opponent in dodgeball. Eventually, it was Odd verses Ulrich. All others were out. This was for the game. Odd had the ball. "So...you think you can actually win, huh?" Ulrich asked with a smirk on his face. "Yup" Odd said smiling back. He launched the ball in a spiral motion straight at Ulrich's head. He leaned back like Neo in "The Matrix" (A/N: Great movie..great movie. I know it's old but...I am in the moment) Ulrich could see the ball go right over him. As he fell down, he yelled, "Missed!" as the ball continued to fly. Odd gasped, as Ulrich looked to see what was happening. The ball sailed straight toward the one kid that did not ever play sports...Jeremie.

"Dude, look out!" Odd yelled, but Jeremie did not hear him. When he finally looked up, the ball was so close he could see the imprints on the ball. He ducked and let out a silent yelp, but before it hit him, something jumped out in front of him. It caught the ball and yelled, "You're out!" Ulrich's mouth dropped open at the sight of a girl holding the ball.

Yumi turned to face Jeramie. "Are you okay? You should get off of that computer once in a while" she said smiling at him. She proceeded to turn around and throw the ball at Ulrich, which hit him at full force, knocking him over. But he didn't move his face. His mouth continued to hang open. She was the cutest girl he had ever seen...with skills!

Ulrich got up slowly, and Odd walked over to him. "Something wrong buddy?" Odd asked. He followed Ulrich's eyes to Yumi, and got it. He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She came over to Ulrich and introduced herself as Yumi. "H-h-h-hi..." he said, sort of in a trance. Odd helped to introduce Ulrich, then he introduced Jeremie, and himself.

Ulrich snapped out of it all of a sudden. "Guess you one, best two out of three?" he asked grinning. Yumi sighed, "Such like a boy..." she said, picking up the ball and owning Ulrich a couple more times. She couldn't help but feel something different when she was around him. Maybe, it was because he was cute, or his shyness, or perhaps...

She couldn't finish thinking. Sissi came over to Ulrich. "Hi, my name's Sissi. I am one of the most popular girls here. Nice to meet..." she was interrupted. "I believe we all know who you are" Yumi snapped at her. Apparently, Sissi had cheated kids out of their candy, lunch money, and sometimes homework using her charm and fake promises against them.

"My my, a bit snappy are we?" Sissi said, looking at Yumi as if Ulrich was already hers. Truth was, she had liked Ulrich from the first time she saw him, and when he wasn't interested, it made her more determined. Now that a new girl was moving in on him just like that, and someone he liked, she would not tolerate it.

"We all heared about what you do...hey...if you are on the court then...PLAY BALL!" Odd yelled, and pumeled Sissi with the ball. Jeremie, now away from his computer, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were all laughing hard at Sissi.

"AHH, ULRICH, MAKE THEM STOP!" she yelled. "Sorry, can't do that, its my turn to win", he said, and beamed her with the ball as well. "YOU WILL ALL PAY!" she said, and stormed off. They all had a good laugh.

yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyooyyoyoyoyoyoyooyoyoyoyoyoyo

Ok, a little short, I know, but this is not going to be a really long story. Umm...thats it. Reviews for chapter one?


	2. Split Up and Look for Clues

You know what, I decided to update early on. I didn't really give enough to review on the first time around. This is where the good content begins, where the group discovers Lyoko. Like I said, this is my version of what happened, so enjoy. R&R please!

yoyoyoyoyoyooyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyyyoyoyyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyooy

Ulrich and Odd were previously friends, but now they were a group of four. The connection they all had was incredible. They knew fun times were in store, but they had no idea they were going to be saviors of the world. All they wanted to have was a normal friendship, but that soon changed.

"It's nice to meet you all" Yumi said smiling. They decided to eat lunch together at a picnic table, officially declared their teritory (sp?) now. "Yes...nice to meet you" Ulrich said, back into his astonished state. He was once again staring at Yumi, which at first made her blush a little bit, but she got used to it.

"So brainiac, what are you doing on your computer all the time?" Odd asked Jeremie. "Oh, this thing? I don't know really. I had this dream once of another world where a girl is trapped. It is a digital world. I was doing research on the subject before, well, we all met.", he said to everyone, now trying to see on his laptop screen. He started to close it, and right before it clicked a weird looking eye popped up on the screen, but it was out of sight when they closed it.

"What we need is an awesome hangout, something abandoned. Something that nobody will look in, so we can do whatever we want." Ulrich said, as if he were visualizing the place as he described it. "Well, school's almost over, and I don't get picked up for a while, I can look." Yumi suggested. Odd looked over, "I have to go home, it is Kiwi, my dog's, birthday today, I can't miss that". Jeremie said he was going to continue research at home. "Well, I can stay. I will look at...I mean with you, Yumi." offered Ulrich. "Two people can find something faster than one!" Yumi said, grinning back.

So Odd and Jeremie parted, and Yumi and Ulrich went into the forest. "Okay, so something basically unwanted..." Yumi said quietly. Ulrich was looking at her for a while, trying to understand how someone so perfect could exist. All of a sudden he tripped. Yumi laughed, and he blushed in embarrassment. He looked to see what he tripped over, and saw it was a manhole. "Want to go down?" he said, now smiling. "Sure" she said, grinning back.

When they got into the tunnel, there were two skateboards. "Me and odd skated down here all the time a while ago. I forgot it was here" Ulrich said, looking around. "Well, we can go faster now" Yumi said, now starting to check Ulrich out. They started to skate down the tunnel, to the stairs. Yumi easily grinded down the rail. Ulrich tried to clear the steps, but was one short. He fell, again, and started bleeding on the chin. (A/N: I know this seems cheesy, but I just thought one of them should fall there at least one time) Yumi walked over to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked, sort of snickering at him. "I'm fine..." he said a little mad from embarrassment and continued on.

They went down a corridor. "I haven't been in here before" commented Ulrich. They both looked around. "Hey, a ladder" Yumi said, and started to climb up. "Be careful" Ulrich said. "I'm not the one falling everywhere" she said, pointing and laughing at Ulrich. He blushed yet again.

yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyooyyoyoyoyoyooyyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyyoyo'

Ok, that is the end of chapter 2. It will get better, I promise, I try to get the scene ready at the beginning first. So if you don't like it, bear with me. I will also continue on "Double Date" I will update soon. C'ya.


	3. Q&A Corner

Hello Everyone. This is my Q & A page. Anyone who has any questions please submit them to me with Q&A attached and I will post them on this page, along with the answer. This can also contain comments, suggestion, and if you do not want your message or penname on this page, request. Please keep questions related to the story. I am at kind of a writers block right now, so suggestions would be great. Also, make sure to read "Pain and Love" by Lyoko's Princess, it is great. Just go to my profile thing. You will see what to do. Thank you.


End file.
